unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Flynn
Harry Flynn was a British treasure hunter and the secondary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is voiced and mo-capped by Steve Valentine. Biography ''Uncharted Comic Flynn joins Drake on his mission to South America to retrieve Sir Richard Byrd's journal. As well as the journal itself the two manage to steal large quantities of gold. Drake tells Flynn to keep all the gold as the only thing he wanted was the journal, of course Flynn happily obliges. As Flynn leaves Drake with his dead in the journal he crosses paths with Victor Sullivan and the two don't seem too friendly, but definitely appear to know each other. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Istanbul Flynn and Chloe Frazer approach Nathan Drake in a beach bar and ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp in an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Flynn and Drake apparently have significant background, as there are multiple references to "the good-old days". to break into the Istanbul Museum.]]Flynn also recognizes Sully from previous times, proving his and Drake's history. After much planning, Flynn and Drake infiltrate the museum stealthily and successfully acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Borneo Flynn brings this information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic, the man who issued the contract for Nate to find the oil lamp in the first place. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone, which supposedly grants almost immortality to the one who possess it. They travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet and eventually catch Drake and Sullivan there. Drake and Sully had found a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a golden Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that they did not take the Stone from Shambhala, and that another clue to Shambhala's location is in a temple in Pokhara, Nepal. Drake and Sullivan escape from Flynn with the Phurba, and both groups proceed to Nepal. Nepal & the train In Nepal, Flynn assists Lazarevic in search of the temple. Drake and Chloe beat them to it and learn that the Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple they, along with Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman, are ambushed by Lazaravic's men. Lazarevic takes the phurba and executes Jeff, leaving with Chloe to board a train. As Flynn is about to execute Drake and Elena; Elena socks him one in the nose and they're away, managing to escape. Drake then boards the train that Flynn, Lazarevic, and Chloe are on. On the train, Drake eventually finds Chloe, but she refuses to leave with him. Flynn then appears and shoots Drake, taunting him over his success. He prepares for another shot, but Chloe pushes Flynn as he fires at Drake, who flees to another train cart and shoots a pile of propane tanks, which sends Drake's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Himalayas At the Himalayas, Flynn and Lazarevic continue their search for the Cintamani Stone, though Lazarevic is becoming aggravated over how Drake is always one step ahead of them. Just as Drake and Elena find the secret entrance to Shambhala, Lazarevic corners them. Flynn and Drake work together reluctantly to open the entrance. Once they are done, a group of creatures attack them. Lazarevic comes to their aid and kills them, revealing them to be human-like creatures known as Guardians. Shortly after entering the city, just as Lazarevic is about to kill Drake, a group of Guardians attacks him, giving Drake time to flee. After fleeing, Drake, Chloe, and Elena learn that the Cintamani Stone is not a gem, but a giant stone of amber made from resin embedded in the Tree of Life, and that any who drinks the sap of the Tree become nearly invincible. As they head out to the Tree of Life to stop Lazarevic, Flynn, wounded, shows up. He refuses to help them and reveals that he has a grenade with the pin removed. It detonates in his hand, killing him and severely wounding Elena. Uncharted 3 Co-op Adventure Flynn is featured in the Airport Co-op Adventure mission in the Uncharted 3 Multiplayer. He is working in the hire of Lazarevic again, along with Eddy Raja. Nate spots him when checking out the Airport with binoculars, leaning against a truck. He briefly talks with Eddy before Lazarevic turns up and orders them to move the treasure. From there Nate, Sully and Cutter do what they do best, eventually being caught a trap. Flynn participates in some minor taunting at Drake, in truth sounding a little worried. Drake and the gang finally catches up with Lazarevic, Flynn and Eddy. A fight ensures in which Flynn wields a Dragon Sniper. As the fight progresses he will randomly shout out at some time, "You never give up do you?" to which Drake replies "No!". He will also randomly shout out "I see you're still dragging around that old sack of shit/the old man." to which Sully replies "Yeah? Well this old sack of shit/old man is about to tear you a new one, you limey giant!" He and the rest of the Villians are eventually defeated by Drake and his allies. He is not seen again. Fort Flynn features again in the U3 Multiplayer Co-op Adventure Fort map, where the player plasys as the villians. Flynn is trying to retrieve the Janus head statues along with Eddy Raja and Zoran Lazarevic. Flynn must have survived the last mission (or Fort is non-canon to Airport.) Weapons *Tranquilizer Dart Gun *Desert - 5 *92FS - 9mm Appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (flashback) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering (betrayal) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (Cameo) *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision *Chapter 23 - Reunion *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise (Commits Suicide) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplayer *Chapter 5 - Airport *Prelude - Fort Trivia * He has trouble reading ancient text. * He can be purchased both as a singleplayer and multiplayer skin. His skin variants are "Harry Flynn", "Heist Flynn" and "Winter Flynn". *Harry Flynn can be considered a "spiritual successor" of Eddy Raja, because both of them are the antagonists of their respective games in the Uncharted saga, their weapons of choice are a Desert-5, they also knew Nathan Drake a long time ago. * It is possible that Lazarevic wounded Flynn as he later calls him a bitch or he could have been wounded by a Guardian and Lazarevic, realizing he has no more use for Flynn, gives him a grenade to kill Drake and his friends. * Flynn has a noticeable scar on his left upper lip, it's unknown as of now how he got it. * He also uses different hand to hand attacks and stealth kills. * He seems to be alot like Drake except he is more selfish while Nate is more caring. Harry has that joke-ish side Nate has. Example of this; Nate: Statue of your mom. Flynn: Statue of your ego. * He is yet another British character in the series, the others being Gabriel Roman, Charlie Cutter, Talbot and Katherine Marlowe. * His actor, Steve Valentine, is also known for having portrayed a character named '''Flynn', a magician who is a patient in the TV Series House. Valentine is also a magician in real life. Gallery Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Capturelx.png|Bar Flynn Uncharted Flynn.jpg|Flynn's street clothes 6a00d83452033569e20120a63b3755970c-800wi.jpg|Flynn and Nate in Chapter 2 FlynnDartguns.jpg|Flynn gives to Nate the "Dart Gun". Harry Flynn.jpg|Flynn offers Nate a blowjob. Nate_and_Flynn.jpg Nate And Flynn are friends.jpg|Nate and Flynn: Friends forever? (No) tumblr_lkc1l2PhQP1qghtr0o1_r1_500.jpg|Flynn hurt by Lazarevic. Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Flynn MP skin.jpg|Flynn's Multiplayer card Heist Flynn MP skin.jpg|Heist Flynn's multiplayer card Winter Flynn MP skin.jpg|Winter Flynn's multiplayer card Flynn Uncharted.jpg Flynn wins.jpg Turn Around.jpg Holiday Flynn MP skin.jpg|Holiday Flynn Uncharted-2-The-Fort-1080p-Wallpaper-10-HARRY-FLYNN.jpg Uncharted 3 Multiplayer/Co-Op Co-op U3 Adventure.jpg T.png Y.png Uncharted 3_ Draksse's Deception™_4.PNG|Flynn in Action.|link=http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Flynn Uncharted Comics UnchartedComics2.jpg UnchartedComics.jpg Renders Hf render.jpg Flynn Uncharted 2.jpg Flynn.jpg 15653.jpg Uncharted 3 Drakes Deception Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted comic Category:Uncharted comic characters